Route XX
by InfernoDarkness
Summary: In a twist of fate, Natsu's ability and power of being 'E.N.D.' awoke during his battle with Jellal. Descriptive violence, maybe stuff later if it gets to it. M to be safe. Will likely be made as a compilation.


**A/N: (So... remember how I said Darky winds up needed to release all their 'tragic' and 'violent' desires? This happened.) Not sure if it was done, but yeah. This. Lots of angst. Maybe. Stuff. Again, just wrote it, so apologies if it's been done.**

 **| Inner Demons |**

* * *

 _ **~Fiore, Year X777~**_

He was alone, left because he had thought that his foster father had left him behind. There was nothing left of his memory, who he was, where he came from; the only thing knowing was that Igneel was his father. No matter how many times he tried, there was nothing else, and so he took it as that. However, the large Fire Dragon King, Igneel had just disappeared on that day, July 7, x777, with nothing left to remember him aside from the scarf around this neck. Everywhere he looked and searched, he couldn't find him, it couldn't be that hard to find a large fire breathing dragon. That was his belief anyways. He went as far as he could from one place to another, asking others if they had seen a large dragon somewhere. Unfortunately, most of them had either laughed at him or wondered if the boy was okay. He wasn't lying. Deep within his memories was a large red Dragon that was kind and was always there for him. Well, aside from the moment he woke and he was gone. Once he found him, he was going to answer him why he had just left him like this, the catch was though, he didn't know where else to look.

Days had passed, and the young boy was tired, exhausted from going from place to place and finding someone who knew where his foster father was. To him, he was the only family he had, well, the only he could remember, and it was because of that that he was so desperate to find him. Looking around, hoping, he came across a small old man who kindly out stretched his hand towards him. He had just been sitting in the rain, his knees up against his chest, his face buried into the scarf looked as if it were made out dragon scales.

"I'm Makarov Dreyus" he spoke, "Tell me, why are you wandering around so aimless?" it was the first time someone was ever so kind to him. Everywhere he turned was cold isolation, and without anyone beside him, he didn't know where he felt safe.

A little upset, "Because!" he lightly yelled at him, "I'm looking for Igneel!" fighting all the sadness that was building up inside of him. "He promised he wouldn't leave me! and... I don't know where he is".

"I see..." taking in the words the boy had spoken, "And is Igneel,... your father?" he asked, though the look and sad despair on the boys face told him it was that. "Well,... there is a guild not far, where it's home to all those who have 'lost something' and as such, we're all kind of like a family" he began to say, "What is your name?"

Rubbing the tears, he was curious, "Natsu,... Natsu Dragneel" he told the old man, "I'm a dragon slayer... Igneel taught me it" saying, mentioning the magic to the stranger, "I didn't lose Igneel neither!" rejecting the idea, "I just... I dunno where he is..." sulking further more.

"Ah... a dragon slayer" he said. A dragon slayer was an ancient mage who used the same magic as dragons, saying it was the type of magic that could easily destroy and defeat a dragon. "Well, Natsu" he began to tell him, "I'm sure one day, you'll find Igneel" telling him, "Until then,... why don't you come on with me and make some friends?" asking with a kind smile, "There are many others who would like to meet you".

The boys eyes lit up, "R-Really?!" pumped up, "T-Then I'll go... and when Igneel comes..." he was frozen, unsure what next to do, "Say... can..." the old man knew what the words the boy was going to impart next. Leaning in, giving an assuring smile, he waited for the boy to finish his sentence, "...Can Igneel join too?!" excited, the old man fell as he did not expect him to say such a thing.

"Sure sure..." laughing, "Is Igneel such a strong mage too?"

The boy was happy. For the first time someone had believed his stories about him, "He's super awesome!" exclaiming with a large smile on his face, "He's a billion feet tall and goes raawwwwr!" imitating, "and he breathes fire and even blew up a mountain once!" being able to tell stories about his foster father always cheered the little dragon slayer up.

It was then that the two of them made their way off, as Makarov took Natsu to Fairy Tail. For the first time he was excited to have found a place where he thought he could fit in, and perhaps be around other kids as he spent his time looking for his foster father. He wondered what kind of people were there, if there was anyone like him and thought there was a huge chance that one of the kids there would have known about dragons. Needless to say, the young dragon slayer was happy, happier than he had been for the time Igneel had left him. The kind man had told him that he would be able to have a family, friends, and thinking that, he couldn't wait. Thoughts began to fill his head with all sorts of expectations that he had, what were the sort of things there that was waiting for him? As more endless scenes played out in his mind, the happier he was.

Eventually, they had made their way over to the large building that was situated in Magnolia. He had never been here before, but upon seeing the large place with the words 'Fairy Tail' he was excited. Without warning, he made his way inside, just ahead of the kind old man who was nice enough to bring him all the way here from wherever he was. It was filled with so many people sitting around laughing and having fun. There were kids his age, some that were slightly older, and even those that were probably adults or close to being. Either way, the boys action had surely drawn attention as almost everyone in the guild had turned his way. For just joining, the boy was already getting into 'fights' with others, primarily the kid who bothered him because he was always walking around his boxers, something that just pushed him the wrong way. And every time he got into a fight with that kid someone would stop their fight forcefully. She had scarlet hair and wore armor, and although he had started to hate her for stopping his fights, he had to admit. He admired her strong, burning personality. As many times they clashed, he was always drawn to her. Her name was 'Erza Scarlet'.

-[x]-

 _ **~7 years later...~**_

Ragged. His breath was hitting its limit as he stood in the lacrima tower off the coast from the resort the four of them had visited as a means to relax and recover from the trouble with 'Phantom Lord'. Gritting his teeth to keep his focus on the blue-haired mage that stood before him with a red tattoo just around his right eye. From the time he woke up this morning, he didn't think that everything would crash down like things had just done in the last few hours. A night of innocent fun was turned to tragedy and ruin as people Erza once knew from her days in slavery came and destroyed everything for them. Echoes of people in pain as she cried for them to stop lingered in his thoughts. To get them to stop, she had willingly offered her self as she was their primary reason for coming. Something about needing her to sacrifice or whatever. Either way that didn't sit right with him. And just then, she was crying, acting weak telling him to run and let her be. That wasn't Erza. All he knew was it was because of this man that she was suffering, and he was determined to put a stop to this so that they could all go back home,...and she could wake up from this nightmare. Jellal Fernandez. He would never forgive him.

Angered, he tried to force his body to move. Blood was dripping, unfortunately it was his, as he couldn't land a decent hit upon the mage in front of him. He was kicked around like a toy; he was lucky enough to have survived a hit from a attack said to have the same impact from a meteor. Whether or not any of that had any truth behind it, it was thanks to that that his body was hard enough to move as it is. He promised Simon that he would never let Erza cry. Already he broke that. Looking just enough through his peripheral vision, the scarlet-haired woman was still unconscious. Perfect. Biting his lip, just hard enough till he drew blood, it was sufficient enough to get his body to fill with adrenaline so that he could move.

"Give it up, Dragneel" the blue-haired mage scowled, "You haven't landed a decent hit and yet you think drawing a little more will give you what you need?" mocking him, "Once I beat you, I'm going to sacrifice that mage behind you and Zeref will be reborn!" giving a maddening smile.

Steaming, fire began to flare out. "How could you say that to **SOMEONE YOU LOVE**?!" Throwing himself forward, he punched with all his might, but to no avail. Jellal had stepped to the side, and dug his fist into him, knocking the wind out of him. Scarce of breath, he fell to his knees, coughing bits of blood as he tried to keep himself up before the mage in front him sent him back with a strong blast of magic. He couldn't lose here, that was what the voice had told him. It didn't matter to him what happened to himself, but the thought of allowing this person to sacrifice the Titania out of his own cold wishes, that was where he drew the line.

She was a stubborn person, probably up there with his top ten list of 'which guild member not to piss off', oddly enough, it was the same list he had of people who he wanted to beat. Aside from that though, she was strong, kind, and that was the scary part. Behind all that stiff and angry look, he felt that there was something behind that wanting to break through. That was why he needed to beat this person. So that the woman with scarlet-hair could smile, that was enough for him to see. As long as he got to see that, he didn't need to live through this.

Standing back up, he wobbled. The man had probably done a number on him already with how much it pained for him to even breathe, let alone laugh, though, that didn't matter to him. He released flames from his body to burn over all the wounds he received from that last attack, and perhaps the pain could keep him moving. Relying on the area around him, he could see that the fires around him were burning up, as he was able to ass up a snickering smile, "Y'know, Jellal... Siegfrain...whatever your name is" commenting, "Erza doesn't need someone like you" telling him, getting a strong footing, "I'm going to beat you, and I'm going to take her back to Fairy Tail... and all this... will be a passing nightmare for her..."

"You talk big, Dragneel" moving into a stance, readying to accept him, "I won't be holding back any longer,... I've wasted far too much time already".

He didn't have much magic left, having used most of it from his fight up the tower and more in this fight. Amassing all the magic he had, he absorbed it into his body so that it could empower him and at least allow him to retain what was left. Jellal wasn't going to make a move, so he took it upon himself to start, he just needed to be careful. Rushing in the last time didn't prove to be any effective, so as he lunged towards the blue-haired mage, "Fire Dragon's Roar!" unleashing a bellowing of violent flames, he concentrated to keep track of his opponent.

"Meteor" smiling a little menacing, his body was enveloped in a glow of light as he easily avoiding the flames, "This is all you have?"

Swerving around, he moved at a constant high rate to throw the dragon slayer off until he found his opening. He knew that he pinkette was waiting, feeling and sensing around himself in any case that he would strike. Increasing his speed, he was need blinding until something caught him off guard. Burning his flames bright in both hands he started aimless striking around, was he trying to hope to aim a strike while he was in meteor? " _That's it, I'm putting an end to it_ " frustrated he made a final strike. His hand flattened out he held it back, he threw it just as he reached the dragon slayer.

"Got you" smirking, at the last second just as it was too late, the pinkette had fell to an angle and allowed the blue-haired mage to pierce through his shoulder. However, he also got a hold of him as he tightened and fastened his grip with all his strength. Wincing, he grunted through the pain, forcing all of it into his strength. The addition of the fire engulfing his fist assisted in slowly charring the mage's wrist, forcing himself to keep a grip on it. "It... was a pain to keep guessing... I just needed to take a hit to get ya'..." The flame in his other hand was burning hotter and larger as he forcefully held the grip in the other.

Jellal's eyes opened wide as anger was filling himself. He could feel his own wrist being burning and crushed, and worst of all, it was from someone far below him. "Let... Go!" angered, he began to fight, punching with all his might to get him to let go. "She's just ONE mage,... what importance is she to you!?" angered.

"Shut up!" ignoring the pain, he struck his fist into the blue-haired mage, added with the burning fist. It wasn't hard, but it was enough to have quelled the tattoo'd mage. Angered, he continued to strike with his burning fist, lightly burning with every strike.

Filled with rage, the two of them threw punches at the other as Jellal was fighting to free his other hand from the fire dragon's grasp. He could feel the flesh starting to burn off as the flames began to sink further, making it harder for him to pull free. Though, he managed to keep the dragon slayer from using his 'roar' by constantly striking him in the face, even if he was just taking the hits head-on.

"N...Nat...su?" the voice of a stirring, sleeping, scarlet-knight was the distraction he needed. "Natsu!" crying out for him, but she was too late, as she lied there watching in horror. Her body was failing her. She had fought through countless enemies to reach the top, and when she managed to confront of her childhood friend, that was where he sapped her of the rest of her stamina.

Seizing the opportunity, Jellal had smashed his fist into the fire dragon's arm, effectively shattering it, forcing him to let go. Hearing the elicit scream of the pinkette thrilled him as sent a strong kick to this chest, sending him back in the direction of where Erza had been resting. His hand twitched the moment it was freed from the burning grasp, the dragon slayer had burned through the skin as only flesh was beginning to show, but he was able to manage because the heat had burnt it shut. His face was littered with light burn marks from the dragon's punches, but that was about it. It was a small price to pay, but as long as he could still have some movement in it, there wasn't going to be a problem anymore. After all that, with the force he placed into that last kick, there was nothing more the dragon slayer could do. However, he was angered, furious that the pinkette had managed to leave such damage on him, he was going to savor tormenting him until he ended his life.

Approaching the two, the scarlet haired woman saw what was going to happen, "Jellal!" yelling out at him, "Leave him alone, you've done enough..." she didn't want to see her fellow guild mate in anymore pain, "I'll do what you want,... just let him go..." her voice quivered, her heart shaking seeing the pinkette beaten and bloodied for her sake. However, her eyes widened more as she watched the young man, struggle, "Natsu!...stay down... you don't have to do any more..." pleading with him. As she tried to reach out to stop him, her strength fell.

"What're...you... talkin'... about..." forcing the words out, heaving as blood was seeping out from the wound the blue-haired mage had left him. His vision was blurry, his chest in pain as his ribs were probably broken or bruised at the most. "We're Fairy... Tail... we don't...give up" forcing a smirk. As the blue-haired mage had come to beat him senseless, "Erza..." speaking out, "Get away..." telling her, "Run..." Trying to fight back was one-arm was pointless, but it was the only thing he could do, "FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!" bellowing what flames he could, he was smacked aside, after just brushing the mage, "GET OUT OF HERE!" yelling out at her. That was the last he could say before Jellal had crashed his fist into him, flinging him back just past the Titania.

His breathing soon began to fall short, much to her horror. A storm was rising inside of her as she watched the young man she grew up fall near death beside her. "He's a fool for thinking I'll let anyone escape..." scoffing as he prepared his ultimate spell, "I will kill you, that dragon, and destroy this entire tower!" furious, he began to gather magic, "I'll rebuild this in another eight... no, it will only take me five years this time, and then I will resurrect Zeref! And with his ultimate creation E.N.D. he will plunge this world into darkness!" scowling.

"Abyss...Break..." her eyes opened in shock, "You wouldn't!" yelling out at him. Seeing the look on his face told her everything she needed to know. "Fine,... you want it that way, Jellal!?" forcing herself up to stand. " _...If I take it head-on...I should be able to buffer most of it..._ " looking over to the young dragon slayer lied on the ground, " _Natsu... you shouldn't have had to do so much...I'm sorry_ ". Looking behind she caught a light glimpse of someone, and smiled a little soft. It was Simon who struggling to make their way towards them. Her eyes fell down to the pinkette, " _I'm sorry,... Natsu. I probably should have told you... but perhaps,... it's better now if you've never known_ ".

A large swirling mass of magic was gathering at the tip of his burnt and charred hand. The ground began to shake as the dark pitched colored spell began to dark form. He couldn't hear what was going on, at least not that much. It was fortunate for him that he had enhanced hearing for being a dragon slayer, but it was because of it he could hear everything Erza was doing. Limp, it was hard for him to move as much as a finger, but he needed to. Even if his body wouldn't allow it, he couldn't allow that face to cry,...not anymore. Damn it. Not right now. His conscious was slipping, the cackling of the spell and the sight of the area around him began to dim and fade to a mute. Everything was blurry, hard to pan out where he was nor could he make out anything. He had no family. Lost the only one he knew was a father. And now he was going to lose someone important to him. This wasn't the time for him to fall out of it.

-[x]-

Shrouded in a white light, he saw a much younger man than himself in the dark recesses of his mind. He had a gentle look on his gaze, and short kept black hair, dark as the midnight sky. He wore an open collared coat with a toga fastened around him, and as he knelt down, just to his level, he could tell this was probably when he was fairly young. Bubbles floated around as if he was being kept or incubated in something like he was just something made from scratch. But, the young man had a caring gentle smile on his face as he held one of his hands against the container that he was in. The way he looked at him was as if he was proud, happy, and as if he had never seen him for such a long time. Though, he began to feel something strange, as if he knew who this person was. It was familiar, he couldn't explain it, but it was the same feeling he had whenever he thought of Igneel. Could this person have been his family?

"Hello, Natsu" the young man had called out to him, "I'm so... glad that it finally work,... that I finally get to see you again" light tears began to form in his eyes as he gazed at him. "I am your brother,... Zeref Dragneel..." telling him, "And...I've managed to bring you back,... my dearest little brother...Natsu,... no" shaking his head lightly, " **E** therious **N** atsu **D** ragneel..." correcting himself. "For years... I've spent learning how to bring you back after you and our family died in horrifying dragon embers... you wouldn't believe me if I told you how long I've spent researching...and the cost of it,... was my own life" he began to explain, "I cannot die,... but the more I love,... the more death surrounds me...but,... I finally accomplished two of my goals... I brought you,... my young brother back to life... and I have created the _ultimate_ etherious to kill me... yes..." smiling, chuckling a little, "You really will be... the end of my life... because that is who you are,... **E.N.D**."

Zeref,... Zeref,... that name sounded so familiar. Right now he couldn't place where he had heard that name, but for sure, there were moments he had heard it. Zeref was his brother,...and he wanted to die by him?

Memories began to flood through his mind as his body began to drift, all the memories he couldn't remember upon waking on that fateful day those years ago. He had a horrible temper and his powers would run rampant, forcing his 'older brother' to tame him with that very book inscribed 'E.N.D.' on the front cover. Dark hellish flames would run rampant, burning town innocent villages with people still inside, after that, his consciousness faded once more, until he was greeted by a large red Dragon. Igneel,... the foster father he had looked for for so long was there with his 'Zeref' and the two began to speak to another. Once more, he felt like he was restrained by some magic that was binding him, but there was a seething hatred that was burning out the more he looked at his 'older brother'. Slowly the restraints were melting from the intense heat.

"We will seal his memories of everything..." Igneel spoke, "I cannot teach him otherwise,... but I will give him a new way to defeat you" telling the young man. "The way he is now,... only the path of carnage lies ahead..." stating, "There are four others... with your permission I'd like to take him as my own and teach him Dragon Slaying Magic" asking, "However,... after sealing his memories we can never meet again,... just in case his memories would return..."

Hearing what the large dragon had to offer, "Sure,..." kindly agreeing, "However,... one hundred... two hundred years later,... I may not have the same wish" advising with a change of tone, to which the dragon nodded in agreement. Turning to face him, "Natsu... this is goodbye for us" saying with a sadden look, "You will remember nothing about me,... or being an etherious,... but do remember this" the tattered book with the word 'E.N.D' began to glow and burst open as runes began to ensnare around him, "I will be waiting... waiting for you to finally kill me. Your memories will be pushed to the deep recesses of your mind,... I pray you never find them until you're ready..."

His eyes grew heavy, as he felt his conscious slipping the longer it prolonged. Everything he had known about his connection to him was gone, and by the time he awoke the next time he was alone with the large fire dragon king who had talked to him as if it were the first time they had ever met, and said he was going to take him in as his son. Training, he recalled moments when he'd fight with 'Gajeel' when they were younger and when Wendy would cry trying to get them to stop fighting. There were two other children too. One of them was a ruffled blonde alongside a shy raven-haired boy who watched from the bushes, flashing up until the moment he woke seven years ago to find that Igneel had left or 'disappeared'. It was then his mind blanked to a kind woman with long blonde hair who handed him a scarf she had knitted using molted dragon scales, it wasn't hard to figure out that this is the scarf he always kept with him.

-[x]-

The air around them got violent as the swirling mass of dark magic was reaching its peak, casted by the former love of the Titania. From her spot there was no way that she or Natsu was going to make it out, but she was hoping that the glimpse of her old friend Simon would provide a little help by taking Natsu off while she took the brunt of the attack. She had no regrets. Erza Scarlet lived and breathed for the sake of protecting her friends and family, the one's she grew to love and meet over the time since she escaped from this place. Though, she had to admit it was fairly fitting for her. The very place where she found and obtained happiness, the place where her tragedy and pain began, was going to be her resting spot, a fitting end, she believed. For her, she hoped that in the very least she could preserve the future for the ones she loved, so that they could continue to live and breathe strongly. Especially, the young dragon slayer who had, to his near end, put his all into trying to protect her.

Just as the wave of energy finally reached its maximum potential, she knew that any moment now the spell was going to be released and everything before her was going to fade. However, when the blue-haired mage had finally unleashed the spell at them, her eyes widened in shock and horror as a large built man had jumped in front of her, taking her place. It was Simon. One of her old friends that she just saw had decided to save her. Her heart began to sink as the spell rapidly closed in, readying to take the life of one she cared so dearly about.

"Erza..." he called out to her, facing her with a smile, "I love..."

Cutting them off, in a flash, a blur rushed right past them, and in a massive increase of burning heat, the spell had vanished. She had watched it with her own eyes, but even she couldn't see what had happened. All she knew that in that second of a moment, Natsu had appeared and with dark hellish red flames had 'engulfed' the massive ball of dark magic, incinerating it to nothingness. Was she deceived? Abyss Break was a cataclysmic spell, as it was capable of destroying her 'strongest' defensive armor when Jose had used it, and since this was on a far stronger scale, she couldn't believe that in just a mere second, the pinkette had 'melted' the spell into nothingness. Relieved, she was happy to see him standing again, but that happiness had blinded her from getting a good look at him.

"Natsu!" excited, she was about to rush over to check up on him, before Simon at barred her bath, "Simon! What are you doing?! He's my frie-" however, once she had a moment to re-check the situation, she realized something was 'different' about the pink dragon slayer. The flames that poured out from his body seemed out of his control, and they were a light dark tinge of red mixed with the normal color of his fire. Littered around his body were broken out patches of thick black scales. "Nat...su..." her eyes wavered as her eyes were fixed on him.

Enraged, the blue-haired mage shouted at him, "You don't know when to sit down do you!?" Preparing the spell, once more, "You... try to stand in my way aga-" however he was cut off by the sudden action that just happened.

In a flash, the just forming spell disintegrated once more just as blood sprayed all over the tower. Natsu had appeared just past the tattoo'd mage, and in his right hand gripped the arm that once belonged to said mage. Before anyone could comprehend what had happened, the pinkette had torn off Jellal's arm and proceeded to burn it into nothing, as the blue-haired man began to scream in agony. No one could comprehend why he had done it. Was it out of spite and revenge for breaking the dragon slayers arm? Was it for trying to kill the three of them? The one thing they did know was that this wasn't the Natsu either of them had known, and the knowledge had terrified her.

"What's... going on" fallen to her knees in horror, she had watched one of her guild mates easily tear off the arm of her former flame as he was prepared to kill her. Her heart began to beat hard and cold in her chest as she tried to piece together what had happened. She was terrified at the power the pinkette was displaying. "That... it feels..." she began to find it difficult to breathe as the heat burned throughout the place, " _This magic... is ominous... much like Lullaby, but... on a far greater scale perhaps... it's even stronger than Deliora?_ " she didn't want to believe that this belonged to the dragon slayer she knew, the one that would always goof around and smile at her in their childhood.

Groaning, agonized in pain, "W...What are you?!" Jellal had yelled at him. Summoning and creating a massive ball of fire, he forcefully cauterized the stump of an arm. It was entirely gone.

"Er...za..." hearing her name, she looked up as she watched the fire mage struggle to speak, "You need... to leave" telling at her, "I can't..." before he could finish something was eating away at him as he fell to the ground, clutching his name, screaming in agony. "LEAVE NOW!" the louder he screamed in pain, the hotter the burning flames got, as it slowly began to melt and eat away from the Lacrima tower.

Wanting to reach him over, "You're coming with me then!" telling him, as she tried to push forward, Simon had grabbed onto her tightly, forcing her to stay in the place she was, keeping her away from him, "Simon! Let me go! Natsu's my friend!" telling him.

"I woke up... I had no family..." she could hear him force the words out as he dealt with the growing pain, "Even Igneel left..." she could remember the look of the sad boy as he sat alone on the porch in the rain, "Then Gramps... brought me to Fairy Tail and I had everyone... I had a family... I met you".

She didn't like where he was going with this. "Natsu... then if we're your family, you have to leave with me! You can't leave your family behind!" pleading with him. "Family sticks together!" crying out to him.

"Heh... I almost lost you though..." he seemed a little delirious as he rose to his feet, stumbling over the arm-less mage with a mad look on his face, "This guy... almost..." with a strong kick, he sent Jellal flying against one of the Lacrima structures. He swore he heard a snap somewhere. However, it was like he was 'fighting' something as he fell in agony again, "JUST LEAVE NOW...I can't.. I can't live in a world with Fairy Tail...without you" it was getting worse, "If I lose... lose..." clutching his head in pain, it was a hard sight for her to see as he screamed in agony, "TAKE HER NOW! GET AWAY FROM HERE!" shouting and bellowing at Simon. The heat and flames had gotten worse, reaching all the way to them.

It was getting hard for her to breathe from the lack of energy and the intensity of the flames. Her vision was getting cloudy, but she felt and watched the large man pick her up and take her away, watching the pinkette get slowly smaller. For a brief second, she had seen the happy smile he'd always give her through out the years she's known him. From when they were kids when he first joined the guild, when he brought and found Happy's egg with Lisanna. Picking fights with her and Gray. When the younger Strauss sibling had passed away and she helped him through it.

Her eyes began to shake and water as she fought her friend to let her go. "Simon! Let me go!" pleading, her heart was shaking, quivering and cracking, "I can't leave him alone like this! He needs-" however, she was silenced as Simon knocked her out.

"I'm sorry,... Erza" muttering, "He's..." he understood the feelings shared between the two, and he needed to honor what seemed to be the dragon slayer's last wishes. There wasn't a part in him that could deny he was jealous, even the tiniest bit. He picked her up and took off once again, honoring the pinkette's wishes and making sure that the person he loved and cared for was safe while he took care of things here.

Grunting, spitting out blood, the blue-haired mage and looked up to see his 'target' leaving. "Do you think I'll just let you both go off easily?!" forcing himself up, the mage narrowed his gaze on the escaping mages, "Meteor!" once more, his body lit up, and in a burst of speed, he chased after the running away mages, knowing that he could at least out run the pinkette.

Well, he had thought he could. Natsu had, at this point lost the rest of his reasoning the moment Erza was safely taken away from here by her friend. It was luck, if anything, he was able to hold on as long as he did. Watching, he caught a glimpse of the blue-haired mage chase after the two, and something inside him sparked once more, angering him even more. Taking a slight moment, he readied himself slightly before running and jumping towards the mage, almost as if he knew how to control it by instinct. It was almost like nothing he had caught up with his enemy's 'Meteor' spell and as such, with his right arm, the only one working, slammed the blue mage into the lacrima ground by the neck, partially wrecking it, allowing his friends safe passing. Gripping around his neck, he lightly tightened his grip as the area around them simmered and burned, lightly melting the more he stood there. Even the hand fastened around Jellal's neck was burning through, noted by the screams of the mage.

Suddenly, he threw the mage fiercely against one of the Lacrima walls, and as he bounced from the light recoil, the dragon slayer appeared once more and grabbed him the leg, tightening his hold and smashing flat against the same wall, breaking the Lacrima wall and the mage almost simultaneously as blood fell out with each hit, painting the place red. Tightly holding onto it, he threw him against another wall, rushing up to him and shattering one of the Lacrima walls, gripping tightly against his neck.

Struggling, he coughed bits of blood, feeling his body bruised, and perhaps some bones shattered from the dragon's assault. By the second, he could feel his throat being crushed and burned simultaneously by the demonic looking pinkette. "Grand... Chariot!" muttered, he forced a rushly made constellation, striking and forcing the dragon slayer to let go so he could make his escape. "Meteor!" Panicked, he tried to flee before seeing the pinkette recover from that previous assault. "No... What..."

"Etherious Flame Dragon's ROAR!" growling, a large swirl of magic had gathered before he unleashed a violent stream of darkened flames.

Moving out of fear, Jellal had tried to get away from it, only for the fire mage to follow suit, and not too long after, had burned off the mage's legs, instantly dropped him out of his spell, leaving him to fall and crash against the Lacrima floor. He could hear the light foot steps and burning flames approaching as fear sunk into him. "No... Get away! What are YOU!?" panicked, he used his only arm left to move him away slowly as the dragon slayer had taken every other means away from him.

As much as she wanted to get away, even he knew how futile it was, as the pinkette would easily track and make his way to his position without a second thought. There were no spells left to save him, because either the fire dragon would melt it or it would prove to be useless. The only thing that was available was his impending death. However, he realized something as the hellish flames surrounding Dragneel whisked and burned what ever it touched, aside from its owner. It didn't happen that long ago, but the name of the spell he used had just now caught his attention. 'Etherious Flame Dragon's Roar'. If that was what he heard, then that would have meant only an 'Etherious' could have this much magic that easily toppled his own. Etherious. Natsu. Dragneel. And then, it began to all make sense.

"You're... it can't be!" he didn't know whether to revel or be feared. "Zeref's strongest creations... it was you?! You're **E.N.D.**?!" however, upon hearing that Natsu had stopped, and this gave the blue haired mage and idea. "Wait..! Don't you understand?! I want to revive Zeref! Your Master!" telling him, "He told me to! Can't you feel his presence in me!? I am his loyal subject! Don't you want to se-"

With a leap, the dragon slayer had dropped and stomped onto his last limb. With a loud 'crunch' there was no doubt that his humorous had shattered from the assault. It was then he picked him up by his neck and stared at him with empty eyes, his face bursted with patches of blackened dragon scales.

"I want to kill...Zeref" muttering, beginning to crush his throat. Everything, Jellal's final hope had fallen upon hearing E.N.D.'s desire to kill his own creator. He then began to look at him a little feral, increasing the pressure around his neck as the flames burning through his skin, digging further, "I sense... Zeref in you" pausing for a moment, "..." in that brief second, he crushed his neck, the burning flames making it easy to do to. Dropping him on the ground, he had unleashed a violent bellow of flames, incinerating the former blue-haired mage into nothingness, as well as punching a large hole through the tower.

His foe gone, he fell to his knees, feeling the destruction of the tower around him. In a matter of moments, the tower was going to explode, and the power of Etherion contained in the Lacrima tower was going to erupt and kill everyone within a large area. He didn't know what to do, as he wasn't sure if he had enough magic left to burn down the entire tower to nothingness. Sitting there, he remembered what Erza was planned to be used for. Merging herself with the Lacrima, linked with the energy of Etherion, she was going to be destroyed to recreate the Dark Wizard. However, he wasn't sure if it would accept him as a 'powerful' enough mage to withhold that much power, but he did have a better idea. It was an idea that befitted him, and the only way he felt he could protect the people he cared about, especially the Titania.

Getting up, he dragged his body around looking for the holding Lacrima, Erza was going to be sacrificed her. It shouldn't be that hard, he felt, as it was more or less a large blue blob more or less. Luckily, amidst the violent crashing and falling of the tower, he managed to avoid the pits and make his way over to it and pressed his hands against his. It didn't take him, though he had figured that much. Angered and furious, he bashed his fist against its as the hellish flames sparked and punched a hole through it, forcing the system to take him in. With a last look, he felt his conscious finally making a come back for the last time.

"I never got to tell you, Erza..." speaking aloud as the system began to swallow him in, "But I guess it's for the best..." smiling a little to himself, "I always caused trouble for you... for everyone..." half of his body was already taken in, "Gramps always got mad at me for wrecking shit... got on everyone's nerves... screwing up..." by then only his head was free, "Maybe... I could do something right..." just before it completely took him in, "...Just this once..."

As he fell submerged into the system, surrounded by the massive power that was being held. He knew there was no way he could control this, but that wasn't what he was planning to do. With the little control and ability he had left, thanks to this 'Etherious' nature, he began to 'eat' at all the power that couldn't be contained, burning and lightly killing him on the inside. Thoughts raced into his head, thinking of all his friends, his family, Igneel. He wanted to see them again, but before he could do that, before he could dream, he forcefully took control over the power of Etherion now that he had consumed a vast amount of it, replacing and filling up all the magic he used. Using those thoughts to push him, his mind fell on the image of his Titania, as he allowed the burning flames of hell to burst all around, using the Etherion stored as a constant fuel source. Unleashing his 'final' move: 'Etherious Dragon's Hell Inferno' the flames would melt and destroy everything around him.

-[x]-

In her mind, the last thing she could see was the lasting smiling face of the pinkette as she was being carried away, but as her conscious began to return to her, she began to feel a different motion other than the one she had been. She wasn't sure if it was just her, but it felt like she was no longer being 'carried' but rather was on something, and as she opened her eyes she came face to face of everyone looking down at her. Simon, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Millianna,... all of them were sitting there looking down at her, happy and over joyed that she had regained conscious. A little foggy, she held her head a little as she tried to remember what was going on. However, it wasn't long until she realized what had happened. She was on the boat the rest of them made to get away. Thinking back, she realized something.

Rising up in a rush, her heart beating fast and in panic, she hurried looked around, looking for someone. Though, she came to see the glowing glare of orange reflecting in her vision. Coming face to face, she watched, along with the others the Tower that had been the pain of her memories, engulfed in a burning mesh of hellish flames. Her heart sunk as she her hearing came back.

"We have to go save Natsu!" she heard the exceed cry out, turning she could see him begging them, "Natsu won't be able to..."

The island began to crumble, melting along with the place of her painful childhood. Words couldn't be formed as she realized that even if she had gone, there would be no use of her being able to save him. As much as she wanted to, her body wouldn't move.

"Fine! I don't need your guys' help!" crying the exceed manifested his wings, "I'm going to save him myself! And when I do! I'll tell him... I'll tell him..." he was trying to hold back his tears as he tried flying off, only for the Titania to grab onto him, forcefully stopping him, "Let me go!" crying, pleading, she remembered uttering those words, "Natsu needs me!" cringing more, she tried her hardest to hold back, "Let me..."

Before he could finish, the scarlet-haired knight had pulled the tiny blue cat into a tight embrace as he began to break down. Tightening her hold on the cat herself, she began to breakdown herself, realizing she had lost, no, they all had lost someone dear to them. Her heart was breaking, crumbling piece by piece because there was no room to deny. She had wished she was stronger, she could have stopped Jellal instead of the dragon slayer. For years, she had spent so long distancing herself to spare herself further pain, but in doing so she had stopped trusting those around her. To be strong, and protect others from feeling her pain. That was the plan. However, in a burning flash of the disappearing Island, the dragon slayer had kept his word to them. Protecting them, even if it meant using his own self to do so.

-[x]-

Engulfed in a white light, he felt his body adrift in nothingness, there was nothing. No pain, no worry, only serenity. Eventually, he had woken up, finding himself in a grassy field, surrounded in a perpetual bright light. Was this the tower? It couldn't be, he should have burnt it in its entirety to the ground along with himself, at least that was the plan. His heart racing, he realized that the flames around him were gone, and the patches of blackened scales were no where to be seen. He couldn't move, or well, he felt there was no real point in doing so. His body was sore, and wherever he was, it didn't seem that bad if everything around seemed peaceful. If there was a threat, he'd have caught on to it, or he wouldn't have been able to relax, relieved, he rested against the grass, feeling at ease that he likely had accomplished what he wanted.

Though, as he closed his eyes, he sprung forward at the sound of a cheery girl and foot steps rushing across the fields. Looking around, the sound was coming at all places, as if it were throw him off. Following the voice and the sound of footsteps all around, turning trying to track, it, he fell back at the sight of a little girl that had appeared just before him. She had long wild blonde hair as she wore a white dress, the only thing as she was barefoot. In her hair it was almost like she had feathered angel clips as she held her hands behind her back, smiling down at him.

"Uh... Hi" a little taken back, he looked at her a little blank, not sure what to make of this, "...Where am I?" smiling a little nervous, crossing his legs as he sat down.

Smiling, "You know where" simply vaguely answering him, "Hello Natsu..." greeting him, "Boy... Lil' Makarov really found some interesting members for our guild" commenting.

"Wait! You know Gramps?!" shocked, "What do you mean by Lil'?!" adding, "How do you know my name?!" all the questions that he had was flowing and bursting his head until his mind came to a screeching halt as he overloaded and fell back to the ground.

Giggling, "I'm sorry, I never introduced myself do you did I?" looking down at him little, "My name is Mavis... Mavis Vermillion..." she told him, "I am the founder... and the First guild master of Fairy Tail".

Hearing those words took him by surprise, coming to the realization that he was talking to the first master of Fairy Tail. Though, this had meant that he had likely passed if he was seeing her like this, wondering if she greets all members of Fairy Tail who passes away. It didn't bother him however, strangely enough he felt a little happy that it must have meant he succeeded in keep his friends safe. Right? With no worry of time, nothing about to worry. The two of them talked and talked, as the little girl known as Mavis, walked him around. There was a little regret, however, that he wouldn't be able to see the pretty face of the young woman with scarlet hair ever again. Either way, he had to have faith that everyone was doing all right, and perhaps he managed to make some sort of difference.

-[x]-

 _ **~7 days later~**_

Things had been quiet since the Team had returned back to the guild after the event at the Tower. Millianna and the rest, after they made ashore left to go on their own separate ways. A couple of them, namely Simon and Wally, talked about finding and being reunited with their families once more now that they were freed. However news of Natsu's sacrifice was devastating to a point that no one started fights, and it was oddly quiet for a guild that was famous for its loud and rebel behavior. The Strauss siblings as well, having lost one of their own was a little disconnected, as they saw the dragon slayer as a sort of glimmer reminder of their younger sibling. Cana had stopped drinking, some nonsense about how 'it doesn't taste too good' anymore. The Iron Dragon slayer was off a little as well, having not appeared in the guild for days at a time, no one really knew what was going on with him. Even Team Natsu had suffered the most, spending most of their days broken apart, since Erza had left at some point when they got back, and the exceed hung with the Strauss siblings.

Sitting, it had been the first since the remains of Team Natsu had met, since they had sort of 'gone separate' ways since the event had happened. With only two members, it was just the Ice Mage and Celestial Mage, and namely to say it wasn't that thrilling for the two of them going on jobs. Both of their major power houses had departed, which usually left them with Juvia coming along here and there since he couldn't be bothered to push her away.

"...Do you think Erza is going to come back?" the ice mage asked as he leaned in his seat, staring at the ceiling, "No one's heard or seen any sight of her since..."

Slumped against the table, "I'm not sure..." replying, "She felt it was her fault what happened with Natsu,...it being her situation and all..." stating, "I think she believes he's still out there somewhere... so she's off to look for him and scold him".

"But Natsu's never-" stating, Gray was abruptly cut off by the blonde-haired mage.

Furious, she slammed the table, "Don't you think we know that?!" relaxing for a moment, she calmed down eventually, drawing the attention of everyone in the guild for a moment.

Everyone was doing their best to cope and find a means to move on from the situation. They hadn't had a loss like this since Lisanna, and then Lucy wasn't present for that. A little guilty, Gray had moved over to sit beside the blonde, hesitant before putting his arm around her to comfort her through this entire ordeal. He felt that he should at least do that, knowing that there wasn't much he could say that could cheer her up. Feeling his touch, she instinctively threw her arms around him, tightly gripping him as she let out all her emotional stress.

-[x]-

As they traveled around, the grassy fields seemed to have had no end as the dragon slayer and the little girl continued to make their way around as they continued talking. He got to learn all about how she was the 'Fairy Strategist' and how she played huge parts in the wars that came before Natsu's time, and how she was cursed and immortal. While it was a horrible experience, she began to lovingly grip to it and find the benefits to it, until tragedy had struck and she had to run away to prevent herself from accidentally hurting those around her. Hearing that she was 'immortal' kind of took the dragon slayer by surprise as he thought of himself as being dead, and he wasn't too sure how someone 'immortal' could actually die. And every time he had asked her that question, she simply laugh and smile, changing the topic. Curious, he was concerned why she continued avoiding it, but had decided not to pester her as it might have seem a little much for her to explain.

Though, eventually something had happened as the world around him began to darken and distort, slowly disappearing before his eyes. The beautiful landscape around him was turning to horror and fading as thunder began to crash around him. A rift between him and the young girl began to form as she didn't seem too bothered by what was happening.

"Ah... it seems like it's finally taking effect" smiling, she looked up at him, "I was hoping you'd stay a little longer, but it seems you're being 'called' back into the other world, you're very lucky, Natsu".

Curious, he tried reaching out to her, "What do you mean?" asking, full of questions, "Where am I going?"

"Back home" answering him simply, "I simply asked her what she wanted... I couldn't let you both wind up like me and Zeref" her smiling face falling a little solemn.

Shocked, "Wait... Zeref?! Like..." remembering briefly in his memory, "Like Zeref Zeref? Zeref Dragneel?" questioning, what did the First have with the Dark Wizard? "Does... Does that mean you're like my..."

"He he..." waving at him as her image began to fade away, "Take care of our Family,... my little brother-in-law to be..."

The words she spoke took him by surprise as it resonated through his mind. Again, the little girl had presented far more questions than answers, and once more he was going to be left without any of his pestering questions to be done. It had to be impossible, feeling, because he had chosen to sacrifice his own life to protect those he cared about. Either way, he wasn't sure where he was headed towards, and honestly he didn't want to know. Needless to say, the pinkette was terrified what destination he was headed toward. Was he going to heaven? Hell? The more he questioned, he sort of wished that he just stayed there with the girl.

-[ /\ \/ ]-

"Wait!" screaming, he suddenly rushed up but collided with a hard surface with a loud 'crash', forcing him back to the bed, trying to ease the pain on his forehead, "Ughh... what the hell! It feels like I hit a brick wal-" However, as he opened his eyes clearly, he came to notice there was a ceiling of a room just straight ahead in his vision, and to the side, was a fairly annoyed Titania with a large remnant of an impact on her forehead.

Trying to hold in her anger, she was simply sitting by his side until she heard him make weird noises, which persuaded her to move in closer, however, she hadn't expected the dragon slayer to slam his head into hers as he woke, and fall back down adding to his already received injuries. "...And here I was, worried about you for some odd reason" she felt an part of her twitch as she wasn't too happy with the recent action.

"E-Erza?!" rushing up out of excitement, he immediately froze and fell back down to the bed in agony and pain, "Aargh! What... the hell..." it was unbearable, the fact across his body was mind numbing pain.

Her expression tensed as he watched him in action, "Are you stupid?! You have three broken ribs, a fractured radius, a deep wound in the right shoulder, and perhaps a light concussion! There's even been reports of magic intoxication from supposedly force feeding yourself Etherion!" raising her voice to remind him, "What did you think was going to happen if you try to make sudden large movements like that?!" scolding him.

"Really... Ugh...what happened..." a little dazed, he tried to remember everything that had happened. The last thing he remembered, least right now, was that he was fighting Jellal, and then, "...Wait! What about Jellal!" rushing back up to face her, he felt the same crushing pain before collapsing back to the bed.

She wanted to crush him. No, perhaps at least strike him but used every fiber of her being to prevent herself from hitting someone who was already immensely injured. Calming herself, she waited unless it all relaxed and she was able to release her stress before continuing, "It's all gone,... Natsu" telling him, a hint of solemn in her voice, "The tower... island... everything vanished in a bright burst of flames..." it was strange that he couldn't remember how it all happened, but she had to assume it was because of taking in all of the Etherion into his body to act as a strong fuel source enough allow him to keep up the flames. "I honestly... wouldn't have found you" shaking a little, she held the only hand that wasn't in a sling, "If it wasn't for her... I think she called herself Fairy Tail's First Guild Master...?"

"...Mavis Vermillion?" questioning, knowing as he saw a girl who said she was the founder of Fairy Tail, "Was she a little girl? long blonde hair. White dress, almost like angel clips in her head?"

Her eyes bolted open, "Yes! Exactly that!" shocked that he probably had seen the same person, "She said... she didn't want us to end up like her and..."

"...Zeref..." remembering those were the words she had told him as well. "I... saw her when everything went to white" he began to explain to her, "I wasn't sure how long time had passed, but I'm guessing it hadn't been too long?"

Tightening her grip a little more on him, "...It's been a week" telling him, "So... not too bad" a little relieved.

A bit of silence fell between the two as he processed that he had been in 'that place' for seven days. It was a little hard for him to guess that as everything felt like a short moment he had between him and the First. Laying back down on the bed, he stared straight up at the ceiling, trying to think and remember what he could. Actually, funnily enough, everything was such a blur, he wasn't sure what was real or what was all in his head. Everything happened so quickly and the way it looked and felt was as if it really happened. However, either way, he had to be honest to her, as there was one thing he knew he needed to tell her regardless if it really happened or not.

"Erza..." catching her attention, the look on her face made it hard for him to go through with it. "...I can't be entirely sure..." everything was a blur, "But... I think I..." stopping himself, he needed to correct that, "No... I'm pretty sure... I killed Jellal". He wasn't surprised that she looked a little disconnected and lost, he was the man she held so much for, "It's a little blurry... but... I recall... burning him to nothingness..." telling her, not wanting to face her anymore, "I understand... if you don't wanna be friends anymore... or be in the guild... or anything... I'm sor-"

Having enough of it, she got up and struck him. "Sorry...?" shivering a little, "You think saying 'sorry' is going to make everything suddenly all better?!" the anger was finally seething through. "You make a whole speech to Gray about how stupid he is for sacrificing himself for his friends, and you make a damned statement about 'how precious' we are to you, and yet you just went off to let yourself burn in that tower?!" Gripping the edge of the bed tensely, "Jellal... I can understand... he was willing to kill me... Simon... everyone, just for his own means..." admitting to him, "But..." shivering more, she wanted to cry, "You of all people! Do you ever think what would happen to you? How people would feel?!" grabbing him by the collar, just enough that she wouldn't add to the pain he's already in.

"...I..." he wasn't sure what to make as he stared at her. Watching her terrified face that was scolding at him, "...I'm not..."

Before he could continue she pressed her lips hard against his, increasing the pressure until she gently broke it, "...If...If you do that again... I will kill you five times over before you ascend..." telling him, clutching onto him lightly.

"...I won't" with his free hand he wrapped it around her, and comforted her as she fell limp against him.

Spent of all her anguish, she fell fast asleep against the beating chest of the dragon slayer, assured that she wasn't going to let him go ever again or do anything like it. Eventually, the two of them slept there, resting after the long 'scolding' he had given her, as he mulled over the words Mavis had told him before he left. Before, he was curious as to how she would have never wanted them to wind up with her and Zeref, his brother as it seemed, but he supposed he had an inkling of an understanding after what Erza had done. It was the same feeling he had for her, and because of it, he was going to figure out everything about his 'connection' to Zeref. What it meant to be E.N.D. And some point, master this power he never asked for. It was a terrifying power, but in order to protect her, no, everyone else as well, he needed to get even stronger to subdue it and make it his. For now though, he was content with spending time with the Titania as it. And hopefully... find the opportunity to tell her everything about Zeref, and the fact that he, Natsu Dragneel, is Zeref's ultimate Etherious.

* * *

 **A/N: Again, yeah... so i'm not sure how much i'll be updating this. A lot of this was AU, because I couldn't be bothered to keep it all connected. Not that it's bad, but just because again I needed to just vent. I'm going to just have this in the event I need a story to just 'vent'. Like relax 'cause usually ALL my stories are tragic... kind of violent... angsty a lot... but with a happy ending of sorts. There's alot a lot of crude things here and there, not so much language, but violence... sometimes breaching smut. Not gonna necessarily have that though, but eh. I'll see. I might throw in Mirajane and Cana later. Again, not really making a story, just if and when I need to 'get all my angst, tragedy, violence' out before I can't write. xD It sounds a little dumb, but yeah sometimes I just need a vent of sorts. too much tame and cutesy sometimes suffocates me so i balance it out with all the stuff... well. I hope you enjoyed this! It was over 10k and again. I'll just update it when I need venting of sorts (:**


End file.
